Known boxes of this type have closure means disposed adjacent the hinge, known per se, and which permit the closing of the cover on the base and the maintenance of the cover in open position relative to the base. However, for this type of box, the opening of the box often gives rise to difficulties to the extent the user must have at least the possibility of inserting, for example, a fingernail into the joint plane between the cover and the base opposite the hinge of the box to open the latter.